Isolated locales such as oil rig platforms may be subject to low bandwidth connections to data networks, which may inhibit certain types of communication with the world at large. For example, oil rigs may utilize satellite connections to reach the Internet or corporate networks (intranets). Satellite connections may have lower bandwidth than other network access technologies such as cable modem, fiber optics, or digital subscriber line (DSL). Satellite connections may also suffer slow-downs or outages due to weather conditions. This may inhibit certain types of communication from the remote locale, such as backing up large data files collected from sensors at the locale.